The Mortal Instruments: City of Trash-Addicted(SimonxJace)
by ShantelleUchiha
Summary: This is SimonxJace. You have to have read City of Glass and City of Ash if you don't want spoilers. This is my alternative to to the part when they first arrived in Idris.
Simon Lewis x Jace Herondale

—-***************-*-*&&&&&&&%%%$%&*-

Simon woke and he looked at his surroundings. Where exactly was he?

He rose up and heard a squeal.

He looked to his left and saw an all too happy Isabelle. "He's awake!" She called out. Him not knowing exactly to whom.

Jace soon came into the room with Isabelle and Simon. The fledgling stared in aw at Jace and then remembered why he was here in the first place.

How could he? How could anyone who claimed to love Clary how he say he does betrays her?

"So the Vampire's awake." Jace looked a little roughed up. That's when he also remembered that there were forsaken in the institute. He looked around the room he was in and nothing looked familiar.

"Where are we?" Simon spoke for the first time.

"We're in Idris; Alacante to be more specific." Jace answered. He studied Simon as he spoke. His eyes never once leaving him.

"We're in Idris-" Simon clenched on to his stomach and faced Isabelle. He knew what this was. "Get out!" He shouted.

"Simon what's the matter?-"

"Just go."

Isabelle finally did as she was told not without calling Simon a Jerk.

Jace moved toward him worried. "What's wrong? "

Simon didn't want to say at first because he was scared, then he finally broke. "I'm hungry. I need to feed."

Jace's eyes widened then blushed. Simon saw this and knew he would too if he weren't a vampire. They were both thinking about that day on the ship. Something about that event made an awkward moment that Simon felt weird about.

Jace spoke. "Did you want to- "

"You don't have to-"

"It's okay." Jace was able to finish his sentence.

Simon put his hand on Jace's reassuringly. He saw Jace's face go red again and Simon pulled it back a little. "I want to."

Simon nodded. Then, Jace moved his hair from his neck and showed it for Simon to get to. Jace's heart was beating fast. He was actually happy that this was happening. Every since that day, that was all he could think of other than Clary or his father, even though he felt his feelings for Clary were weakening.

Jace felt Simon's teeth sink into his and he felt him self go to a high as Simon started taking his blood. It didn't hurt at all. It was great. Jace started whimpering and moaning a little.

Another reason why Jace liked this was because, well, he was turned on. He was turned on by this. He was turned on by Simon. He accepted it.

Jace whined as Simon took himself away from Jace. "Did you want me to kill you?"

"No, but I want you." Jace said this without thought as he usually does, but this time he regretted it. He began to panic. What did he just do? Telling his feelings like that. Great now Simon will really hate him, even though he doesn't think he ever didn't. Jace looked down. He couldn't bear to look at him.

"Jace." Jace looked up and Simon kissed him. Jace melted into the kiss. Kissing Clary didn't seem to even begin comparing to this. Kissing Simon felt like the greatest thing in the world.

Jace submitted to Simon easily and wrapped his arms around Simon's neck. Jace moaned into the kiss when Simon slipped his tongue into Jace's mouth.

Simon pulled away. Jace whined again. This time Simon smiled. "You can't seem to get enough...," Simon song. "Can you?"

Jace blushed. "Why did you sing that?"

"Heroine... Sleeping with Sirens."

Jace looked confused, then spoke, "Nerd stuff I presume?"

Simon chuckled. "I love how you don't know things."

"I love how you confuse me. Now are we going to talk about your song quotes or are you going to fuck me?" Jace spoke with more confidence.

Simon hovered over Jace and began kissing him forcefully. Jace some how found himself loving dominance from others or at least from Simon. They both ripped each other of their clothes once the bulge in their jeans became too much from the friction. Simon whispered in Jace's ear. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Jace nodded. "More than anything." Their fingers entwined.

Simon turned Jace over and began to nibble on Jace's ear sending tingling sensations to Jace. Jace moaned once again when Simon began licking his neck. Jace heard Simon whisper in his ear, once again. "Your mine now."

"Yes," Jace moaned, "I'm yours. I'm all yours." Oh, by the angel, Jace doesn't think he'll ever be able to get out of the space inside his head, not that he'd ever want to.

"Suck." Simon demanded. Jace did as told.

Jace was actually thankful for the preparation. Jace may act like it or says he's had sex, but he hasn't, and definitely not with a guy.

He gladly coated Simon's fingers with saliva. After they were heavily coated Simon took them out. Jace turned on his back and looked at Simon. "This may hurt a little." Simon stuck one of the coated fingers inside of Jace's ass.

Jace winced in pain at the intrusion. He looked at Simon's worried face and nodded at him to assure him to continue. Simon moved his finger in and out of Jace. Jace clutched on the futon they were on as Simon added another finger and did a scissoring motion inside of him. Jace, then, let out a big moan when Simon hit a certain spot.

Simon smirked, "found your happy spot." He then took his fingers out and pulled Jace's legs up on his shoulders, and then positioned himself at Jace's entrance. "Now it's time for the real thing."

 _Well he's a little cocky. Okay that was a bad joke._ Jace thought.

Simon coated his member with saliva then slammed himself into Jace in the exact same spot from earlier. "Ah! Simon. Fuck!" Jace hissed in enjoyment.

"My pleasure." Simon slammed into Jace again and they both moaned and groaned.

Simon's vampire instincts made him go faster and harder. He was fucking Jace like a rag doll. This made Jace's moans go even louder.

Simon sunk his teeth inside of Jace again sucking his blood. "Damnit, Simon! Oh God." Jace's eyes were shut tight. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He was just about to grab for himself when Simon pinned Jace's hands to the futon and thrust into him harder.

"Keep screaming my name and maybe I'll let you come."

"S-Simon!" Jace started to moan louder and prayed that no one heard him. He didn't think he'd be this vocal. He also wondered has Simon ever done this before. He seemed like he was experienced. It was so weird. This Simon seemed a little more different than the other Simon, or was it just Jace thinking that because he's being dominated?

He continued moaning Simon's name and Simon grabbed at Jace's dick and began quickly pumping him. Simon managed to move Jace's now known flexible legs and whispered into Jace's ear, right after licking Jace's blood from his neck, come for me baby. In an almost instant, Jace called out Simon's name and came on his own face.

This made Simon go overboard with the sight and with one more thrust into Jace he came with both of them moaning.

Simon pulled out of Jace and forcefully kissed him. Then he pulled back looking at Jace in his eyes. Jace was panting and sweating. Simon,.was surprisingly sweating as well. He didn't think vampires could do that. "I didn't know you were so flexible." Simon said.

"I didn't know you were so intimidating. Who are you and what have you done with Simon?"

"You seemed to be enjoying the new Simon."

"Maybe so, Vampire."

"This Vampire just fucked a certain cute Shadowhunter."

Jace blushed instantly, making Simon chuckle.

Right before they put on their clothes, Isabelle came down stairs. "I hope your done having sex down there. I heard you two a mile away." Jace instantly blushed. He didn't think he was really that loud. "Ahah, I knew there was a reason you tried to get me out of here."

"I didn't know you guys were actually doing anything. I was just winging it. Alec wants you two upstairs." She started up then turned back to them. "Jace, you might wanna cover that neck up with an iratze or a scarf. By the way, I'm not gonna tell." Then she went back up stairs.

Jace and Sinom looked at each other, Jace.


End file.
